


Con cuidado.

by caceka



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, mentioned nsfw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caceka/pseuds/caceka
Summary: Estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo es difícil, estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo cuando eres un idiota que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus acciones es aún mas difícil.





	Con cuidado.

El problema de que te guste tu mejor amigo es que, literalmente, no puedes ignorarlo. Que te guste tu mejor amigo significa que tienes que verlo todo el tiempo y no puedes simplemente ignorar que te gusta, está ahí, siendo como es y tú tienes que soportarlo. Es fácilmente una técnica de tortura.

Y es más soportable cuando eres un crío de catorce años y simplemente te mueres de ganas de besarle. Pero, ¿tener dieciséis y que susodicho mejor amigo se pasee en pantaloncitos cortos por todas partes? Insoportable, innecesario, injusto. 

Que se lo digan a Richie, que tiene que soportalo constantemente. Tiene que soportarlo a él, y a sus adorables berrinches y a su adorable sonrisa y a su putísima madre. Que tiene que soportarlo sabiendo que en su vida va a poder besarlo, jamás, porque es un chico, porque es su mejor amigo, o por cualquier excusa que le ponga el cerebro cuando se pone a pensar en ello.

Y aún así, aún cuando enamorarse de tu mejor amigo es una putada, aún cuando nunca le va a corresponder, aún cuando se lo está jugando todo; en el momento en el que él y Eddie se encuentran a solas en el armario más oscuro del instituto, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en besarle.

-¿Crees que aquí nos encontrarán?

-Creo que deberíamos de dejar de escondernos de los putos matones de nuestra clase, ya tenemos dieciséis años. Primero Bowers y ahora estos tolais... Hemos luchado contra un puto payaso asesino me vas a decir que no podemos-

-¿Pero quieres callarte de una vez?- le interrumpió Eddie en un susurro-. Si tan valiente eres sal tú a pelear con ellos.

-¿Y morir apartado de ti? Sé que no podrías soportarlo.

-Yo sí que me voy a morir- se quejó Eddie y dejó escapar un suspiro-. Creo que ya se han cansado de buscarnos.

-¿Y algún día se cansarán de tocarnos los huevos?

Eddie sonrió amargo.

-Bueno, vamos a clase. 

-Toca matemáticas. 

-¿Y qué?- cuando se extrañaba, se le arrugaba la nariz y era lo más adorable que había visto Richie jamás.

-Pues que paso de ir, vete tú si quieres.

-Si tú te quedas, yo me quedo.

-Si es que no puedes evitarlo, Eds, no puedes resistir a mis encantos.

-Tienes razón, Richie, cada día me enamoro más de ti- pero no lo decía en serio, Richie sabía que no lo decía en serio.

¿Lo sabía, no?

-Normal, yo tampoco podría resistirme. No es por echarme flores, pero soy el más guapo de los perdedores.

-Y con diferencia, ya le gustaría a Beverly.

-Ya le gustaría a Bill.

-Ya le gustaría a Mike.

-Y a Ben.

-Ya le gustaría a Stan.

-Eres el único que a lo mejor es más guapo que yo- a veces decía esas cosas, no debería de ser raro, a veces era así con Eddie.

Y aún así, en aquel momento el aire se volvió gélido. El armario más oscuro del instituto parecía el armario más oscuro del mundo.

Eddie se rió, gracias a Dios Eddie se rió.

-Eres idiota, Richie Tozier.

Richie había escuchado una vez que cuando las chicas te llamaban por tu nombre completo solo podía significar dos cosas; que estaban enfadadas o que estaban flirteando.

Y Eddie no estaba enfadado.

Pero tampoco era una chica. 

-Jo, y yo que intentaba impresionarte.

-¿A este punto de nuestra relación?

-Tienes razón, creo que solo te he llamado guapo porque este armario está demasiado oscuro para verte bien.

-¿Te imaginas que viene alguien, a coger una escoba o algo?- cambió de tema drásticamente, porque hablar sobre si Richie le consideraba guapo o no por alguna razón le ponía nervioso. Y a Richie le ecantaba ponerlo nervioso, pero a él no le gustaba estarlo.

-Peores cosas podríamos estra haciendo.

-¿Qué cosas?

-No sé- lo sabía perfectamente (porque había pensado en ello, en ese momento y todas las noches desde hacía ya un año y medio)-. Cosas.

Eddie se arrastró y se sentó al lado de Richie, era menos incómodo que estar de frente. Al menos mientras hablaban de "cosas". 

-¿No soportabas la distancia que nos separaba?

-No te soporto a ti que es diferente.

-Entonces te habrías ido, no te habrías acercado más, pinfloi.

-Es un país libre.  
Una pausa.

-No para la gente como yo- dejó caer  
Y cuando dejas caer las cosas, muchas veces se rompen.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Era broma- no era broma.

-Ah- silencio-, bien.

Y el aire se volvió hielo de nuevo, y Richie sintió que no hacía más que cagarla. Y entonces Eddie hizo eso que hacía a veces con él y el resto de perdedores de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, la diferencia era que al resto de perdedores les daba igual y a Richie le daba de todo menos igual.

-Estás calentito- le acarició el brazo y Richie sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

Había leído una vez que hacer cosas así, en el lenguaje femenino era un obvio símbolo de flirteo. Pero de nuevo, Eddie no era una chica (aunque ojalá lo hubiera sido, porque así Richie podría haberlo besado).

Haberlo besado más, digo. Porque besarle le besó.

Le besó con tanto cuidado que Eddie sintió como su cabeza ardía como la de una cerilla, tan tan lento que creía que podría morir. Le besó tan dulce que se le hizo el mundo agua y se le deshizo en la boca, todo entre suspiros.

Se iba a arrepentir de aquello; se iba a arrepentir cuando se alejaran; se iba a arrepentir aquella noche cuando pensara en Eddie como solía pensar en él todas las noches -con muy poca ropa y las luces apagadas-; se iba arrepentir el día de después cuando se vieran y no hablaran del tema; se iba a arrepentir pensando en que si Eddie no sentía lo mismo, ¿por qué se derritió entre sus labios y le tomó de los hombros como si se le fuera a escapar?; y se iba a arrepentir años después, cuando recordara que aquel fue el único beso que le dio al amor de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno suscribiros si os ha gustado 😜😜😜😜😜😜 y seguidme en twitter (@ca_ce_ka) va capullos que de algo hay que vivir 🤙🏻🤙🏻


End file.
